


my dear, I don't give a damn

by kpop-till-you-drop (gypsophilasscribbles)



Series: got7 university au [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Library Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, inappropriate use of a library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsophilasscribbles/pseuds/kpop-till-you-drop
Summary: “Try me,” Jackson replies, sticking out his tongue. “I’ll tell them what you and Jaebum did in the Library last week.” - feeling me (feeling you)What actually happened in the library last week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Gone with the Wind. This started off with plot but then it vanished - oh well.

Without a doubt Jinyoung’s favourite thing about JYP University was the fact that it’s library was open 24 hours, 7 days a week. This meant he could spend all day avoiding the halls where Mark and Jackson were undoubtedly having obnoxiously loud sex, not have to speak to a single person, and be surrounded by his favourite things – books.

As a literature student, a key part of _not failing_ was having an expansive knowledge of all genres and key authors; luckily, Jinyoung had this.

Reading had always been something Jinyoung loved, from the moment he was able to understand that letters in a certain sequence had meaning. Growing up an only child to strict parents, he often found himself trapped in doors, alone. Reading was a way to escape the boredom and loneliness, guiding the way to adventure and magic and friendship.

Of course, when Jinyoung was old enough to attend school he had met Jackson and then quiet moments were hard to come by; he was fond of Jackson, but he’d never known someone who needed to fill every second with sound the way he did.

Another reason why Jinyoung frequented the library – it was so peaceful there.

He was enjoying the peace that evening, slowly navigating his way through section G-H of romance novels when he bumped into Im Jaebum. 

He and Im Jaebum had a _thing_.

He’s not entirely sure how it started, or what it was, but he and the music technology student were drawn to one another like a moth to a flame. It led to Jinyoung doing some very non-Jinyoung like things… like having sex in a stranger’s room at a party, and giving Jaebum a hand job in the backroom of the grocery store where they both worked.

Jaebum smiled at him, moving into Jinyoung’s personal space. “Fancy seeing you here.” He said in a low voice. Jinyoung raised his eyebrow at him. “Really? Don’t think I don’t know you stalked me back here.” 

Jaebum chuckled at the comment, shrugging casually. “Maybe, but reading about the history of Jazz is _so_ boring – and being with you is much more fun.” Each word is punctuated with a step closer, till Jinyoung’s back is pressed against the pages of several Jane Austen novels. 

It’s like that scene in Atonement, Jinyoung thought, where Robbie and Cecilia have sex in the library. Jinyoung hoped this won’t lead to himself or Jaebum being arrested for public indecency. 

Jaebum’s breath was hot against his neck, his hand leaning against a copy of ‘Gone with the Wind.’ 

Jinyoung recalled Scarlet's personal motto: _I’ll think of it all tomorrow, at Tara. I can stand it then. Tomorrow, I’ll think of some way to get him back. After all, tomorrow is another day._

As Jaebum’s large hands slid down to grope his arse, Jinyoung decided to follow this advice. Jaebum’s lips were insistent, tugging and nipping and biting. Jinyoung struggled to keep quiet, finger digging into Jaebum’s shoulder blades. He barely managed to suppress a moan as Jaebum’s leg wedges between his own; a thick thigh pressing against his growing erection. 

Jaebum’s tongue explored his mouth, and when he finally pulled away, Jinyoung knew his lips were red and raw. 

Then, with a smug wink, Jaebum turned away, sauntering back to the table where he’d left his books. 

He looked completely blasé, sitting back in his seat as if nothing had happened. 

The injustice left a fire burning in Jinyoung’s belly. His breathing was laboured, and he knew he must look like a complete wreck, leaning heavily against the bookshelf, semi shifting uncomfortably in his tight skinny jeans. 

He wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug look off Im Jaebum’s face. 

Having regained some semblance of control, Jinyoung glanced fugitively around the library. It was getting pretty late, already completely dark outside. There were only a couple of people left in the library – a group of girls on a large table in the centre of the room and a few other students amongst the rows of bookshelves. 

The table where Jaebum had set-up was towards the back of the library, partially separated by a bookshelf of comic books. It was kind of dark too, the whole library was badly lit. 

It would be risky, Jinyoung knew, and if they got caught he could get in serious trouble but somehow, he couldn’t find the will to care. 

***

Jaebum glanced up from pretending to read the study book in his hands, frowning when he could no longer see Jinyoung’s silhouette between the amongst the books. 

Trying to be subtle, he peered around, trying to spot the pretty first years but couldn’t see him anywhere. He was about to get up and look for the other, worried he’d truly upset him when he felt a hand grip his thigh from beneath the table. 

Looking down he saw Jinyoung’s dark eyes gazing up at him. 

“What are you doing?” He murmured as quietly as he could. 

Smirking, Jinyoung pressed a figure to his lips in a shushing motion, then moved to undo the zipper on Jaebum’s trousers. 

Jaebum quickly leaned forward, hiding his face behind the thick pages of his study book, biting his lip as Jinyoung frees his cock from his pants. He’d already half-hard, turned on from their encounter by the bookshelf and with Jinyoung tracing its length with his tongue it doesn’t take long for him to get fully hard. 

Jinyoung’s playing a dangerous game, Jaebum thought as the other man suckles on the head of his cock, taking his sweet time. With the hand not holding up the book, Jaebum reached under the table, threading his fingers into Jinyoung’s soft hair and tugged sharply. 

Jinyoung made a whiny noise under the table but seemed to get the message, taking almost all of Jaebum’s cock into his mouth in one swift movement. 

He felt one of Jinyoung’s hands move to cup and fondle his balls, and Jaebum bit his lip to hard he nearly drew blood trying to hold back a moan. He wondered if Jinyoung is getting off on this, knowing how much the other loved sucking cock. With the hand clutching Jinyoung’s hair, he carefully thrust into Jinyoung’s awaiting mouth, the other becoming pliant as Jaebum fucked into his mouth. 

Jaebum felt him moaning around his length and the vibrations felt so good, and he was breathing so heavily trying to stay silent. He gripped Jinyoung’s hair tighter, trying warn him that he was going to cum right now – 

Then he was shooting his load down Jinyoung’s throat; he was sure that he’d ever cum that hard in his entire life. 

At first Jinyoung dutifully swallowed but pulled off before Jaebum’s done. When Jaebum’s stopped shaking, and the pin-pricks of light had vanished from his eyes he looked down at Jinyoung and immediately regrets it. 

There’s cum staining his cheeks and dribbling from his mouth. His plump lips looked delicious and Jaebum wanted nothing more than to lift him up and fuck him against the table. 

With his thumb, he brushed away some of the white fluid on Jinyoung’s cheek, massaging his jaw which much be aching painfully. Jinyoung preened from the attention but eventually, moved away, tucking Jaebum back into his trousers. 

He all but threw his text books into his bag, following Jinyoung out of the library and out into the darkness. 

Jinyoung was a little way ahead of him but Jaebum had longer legs, soon catching up with him. “You can’t expect me not to help you out after that.” He whispered into Jinyoung’s ear, leading the other to an alcove in the wall. 

Jinyoung gulped, and his cheeks coloured a pretty pink. “You don’t need to worry about that.” He murmured. 

Frowning, Jaebum slipped his hand into Jinyoung’s pants, feeling the large wet spot staining the boy’s underwear. 

He was at a loss for words. “You came? From just that?” 

Jinyoung scowled and yanked Jaebum’s hand away. “It was hot okay.” 

“You’re hot,” Jaebum replied, pulling Jinyoung by his shirt to steal a kiss; he could taste himself on Jinyoung’s lips and smiled. 

“Come back to mine.” He said, but it’s not a question. 

Jinyoung’s already nodding, letting himself be pulled along by Jaebum. 

Jaebum’s not sure what he and Jinyoung are, or what they’re doing but he can’t get enough to the pretty English literature student. And he didn’t plan on stopping it anytime soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments and constructive criticism are welcomed <3  
> tumblr; kpop-till-you-drop & flowerpotfanfics


End file.
